An innocent glassgow called Glassglow
by jokerr.PutASmileOnThatFace
Summary: "Don't let her innocent features fool ya. As Soon as Jack was killed. She became the one called Glassglow."He stated "It's funny, They just call her that because she grins a lot or what?" The new guy questioned. The first shook his head. "They call her that because of HOW she kills. Her mark. Its a Glassgow grin." He murmured droping his voice. Joker/oc.
1. Bye Bye Jack Hello Glassglow

Hello everyone! I've been working on this one for a while now and I have to say, I absolutely love it. For this story I have a couple of close friends actually working on drawing a few Characters as well as some scenes! I hope you enjoy this!

CH 1

Bye Bye Jack. Hello Glassglow

He was… Gone. Blood was _everywhere._ The wall, the carpet… the bed they had shared together was the worst. A large grotesque pool was sprawled over his pillow…Still wet and warm…

There was no one left in the apartment any longer, but she knew exactly what had happened. The Mob. The very one She and Jack had worked for… Had made a cut… That cut, was her beloved Jack

With a cry of anguish she clutched his pillow to her chest, completely uncaring of the blood that was beginning to slowly saturate her sweatshirt. No… not her sweatshirt… Jacks sweatshirt…

She stood clutching Jacks pillow to her chest for hours. The blood… His blood… Was now crusted on her hands and body. Slowly… very slowly… She released his pillow. Hatred formed in her belly, making her body hot. Her eyes closed and her tiny hands turned to fists.

"Those **Fuckers** are going to _**pay**_" She snarled moving to her closet. Her small hands closed over the 9mm glock kept there. With deft fingers she loaded it and shoved it into the waist band of her jeans. She then shoved extra ammo into her pockets. Next came knives. Switchblades, butterflies… Seven in all. All concealed on her small body.

She was ready. Turning, she looked over the room their room once more. The picture on the night stand, on her side of the bed, caught her eye. She snatched it up, folded it, and left quickly.

WORD COUNT: 300

Okay every one. If you were reading my last story… I'm sorry but I was at a point where I could go no further. Please don't be mad! This story is already written and I adore it! I'll probably be posting two or three chapters today so stay tuned lol. It gets pretty interesting!

Rezier if you want :D


	2. Arkham and Glassglow

If you Like this then just stick with it! This chapter will be longer so no worries. Please Review!

CH2

Arkham and Glassglow

Two years passed in a blur, and so did her Sanity. She knew exactly where it had gone. With Jack. Once her Jack was killed, so was whatever was left of her sanity.

She had just killed the last one. The last of the **Bastards** that had taken Jack from her. Unfortunately… She was now completely fucked…

She could hear them. Gotham City's Finest. They were outside, telling her that she was surrounded and to come out with her hands up.

She slowly turned to look at herself in the mirror of the large bathroom she was in. To her surprise, she looked the same. Her mass of brown curly hair a bit longer, yes. It reached almost to her mid elbow now. The rest though… was the exact same .

To say her features were childish, would be an understatement. Not in a bad way. Oh no. Not in a bad way. With large emerald green eyes, and full pouty lips, she was the poster child for innocence.

Her small size, hardly over five feet and innocent features were what allowed her nearly all she pleased. Deadly or otherwise. The cops were calling again. She sighed "Time to go!" she called in a cheery tone. Shit… even her voice reminded her of a child…

She turned and quickly tucked her only picture of him her pocket and stepped over the dead mobsters body as if he were no more than a spider. She giggled lightly as she caught sight of his carved up face. Jack always did love to smile.

With a swift kick, the door flew open and she was met with the sight of the restaurant the last fucker had been eating at, filled with cops.

She giggled once more. "All of this, for little old me? I'm flattered!" she called stepping forward through the door frame. She stopped with a small bounce, and a smile she knew was cute.

"Glassglow! Put your hands above your head!" An older man, directly in front of her, commanded from behind his gun.

She grinned at the name the city had given her, and that she knew the man before her. "Commissioner Gordon! I've missed you!" She called putting her hands above her head.

Instantly, two large males were on her and had her pinned to the ground. Her hands were shoved into some _very_ uncomfortable handcuffs and she was lifted. She didn't so much a struggle in their grip. Only grinned sweetly and giggled.

Gordon stepped forward. "Careful you two… Where is the picture?" The large man demanded.

Glassglow grinned up at him like the child she looked like. "You learned! It's in my front pocket! Am I going back to the jail 'cause… that didn't work last tiiimmmeee" She sang as Gordon grabbed her arm and lead her outside into the nighttime air. She could see her breath.

Gordon shook his head. "Ohh no. We got a nice top security cell in Arkham for you. I would love to see you con your way out of there." He stated glancing down at the girl he was leading.

She pouted "Aww! I won't get to see you anymore! Oh well! I heard you have to share rooms in top security! I'll have a new roommate!" She giggled.

Gordon grimaced as he helped her into a waiting squad car. He closed the door and it instantly pulled away. He felt bad for the girl. She was only twenty and Arkham was her fate.

/

"Be careful with that sweat shirt and that picture… Gordon warned us not to handle them too much. She'll snap." A slight blonde woman whispered to a large male orderly, who was setting the two objects in front of the tiny little girl.

She glared as she snatched them from the table. "Better not have fucked anything up!" She snarled, making the hair on the back of the orderlies neck stand.

She put on Jacks sweat shirt over the bright orange scrubs she was forced to wear and clutched the picture of him lovingly close to her chest. The blonde from before stepped forward.

"Since you are the only female that requires a top security cell, you will have to share with a male. He arrived just a week ago." The woman stated, grabbing the girls arm and leading her into a large, open, dimly lit corridor.

She shrugged. Not that she had finished what she had promised to do, she hadn't a care in the world.

The woman led her to another, smaller room that was lined with large panels of glass. This room was no better lit than the corridor. It was however, very, very quiet. The room was filled with a sharp piercing silence.

The woman led her to a glass panel and held a key card to a spot on the wall. The glass wall before them slid to the side and the spot made a beeping noise. She pushed the girl inside.

"Your first session with Dr. Rit is tomorrow afternoon." The blonde stated as the glass panel slid back into place.

Glassglow hardly paid attention to the woman as she looked about her cell. It was about ten feet wide and ten feet long. There was a sink, toilet, and two cots. One of which contained a rousing male.

She paid him no mind as well and moved to her own cot. Her nose crinkled as she pulled the relatively thick blanket over her form. Her mattress was lumpy…

OKAY every one! I hope you enjoyed this one. If you have any questions. Just ask. Next chapter is going to start off in Jokers POV. He is going to be slightly out of character but I refuse to let this become some shit story where Joker turns into a pussy and falls head over heels in love with some sniveling bitch. Nope. This story is fucked up and it is going to remain that way! Please review! Love you!


	3. Hello Joker meet Glassglow

Well… I forgot a little piece from yesterday soooo… SORRY! Review please!

CH3

Hello Joker Meet Glassglow.

With a sigh she pulled Jack picture from her chest and looked over it. He was smiling and holding his hand towards the camera. Calling her to come sit in his lap. His shaggy blonde hair was disheveled as well as the white T shirt he wore.

"I did it Jack, I got them all." She whispered, kissing the picture once more, and clutching it to her chest. She nuzzled into her scratchy pillow, and fell asleep.

The man in the room had gone still. There was a chick in here with him! This was _News_! She had even said his old name with such emotion, it made his body tingle. Silently he sat up and threw his blanket to the side. His sharp brown gaze settled on a mass of dark brown curles and his teeth clentched of their own accord.

This bitches hair was just like _**Hers**__. _Memories of the only girl he had ever allowed himself to even remotely care about, flooded his mind before he could them. Her wide green gaze, her innocent features and personality. Her childlike laugh… Her smell… Oh _god_ her _smell_...

He shook his head with a growl. She was gone now. No matter how loyal she had been to him, she had moved on to fuck some other bastard. This thought made his blood boil. She was a **skank **a** whore**! Where ever she was now, he hoped she was miserable and fucked up as he was!

He laid back down facing the wall. Tugging the blanket back over himself he fell into a nightmarish sleep.

/

She was woke by a loud buzz and the same sound as the glass panel sliding open, from last night.

"Hey… uhh… Ge_**t **_u_**p.**_" A gravely males voice commanded from behind her. She groaned softly and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes in an extremely childish manner. She wasn't used to waking so early, but the voices coming from the other side of the now open glass wall, intrigued her.

With a sigh she got out of her warm cot and stretched, completely ignoring the man next to her. Moving forward with her normal, bouncy, cute walk, she excited the room. It was much brighter in the room now, and it was filled with men talking to one another. Guards that were heavily armed were spread about the room, and they were paying special attention to her.

She giggled lightly as she heard one man prattling of riddles with tricky wording. The sound drew everyone's eyes to her, and she grinned widely. The man she was celled with shoved past her and moved to stand with another man.

Suddenly the man with the tricky worded idles appeared at he side, making the guards closest to them shift. "What is a conundrum in and of its self, and can dive a man to his early grave?" He demanded, looking over the small woman. He had Bown hair, blue eyes and a nice face.

She thought for a moment. "A woman! Nice to meet you, my names Glassglow!" She called cheerfully, tucking her picture in her pocket and offering him her tiny hand.

He took it with wide eyes. "Riddler. You wouldn't happen to bre the Glassglow who took out an entire branch of the Mob would you? He questioned.

She giggled and grinned. "Sure am Mr. Riddler!" She called as a second, much taller man, gaunt man walked up. He wore glasses and had black wavy hair.

"Nice to finally see a woman in here. I was beginning to question the female race. Jonathan Crane, call me Scarecrow." He stayed offering her is hand.

She took it with a laugh. "You're the one obsessed with fear! That's really cool!" she giggled with a bounce.

She was completely unaware of the green haired man that was slowly moving towards her. Hid eyes trained on a piece of paper that was jutting from her pocket. He couldn't see her face, Crane was blocking his view. Silently he stalked forward until he was directly behind Crane. He made sure not to touch him, didn't want a guard pouncing on him before he had his prize!

"I'm still tired" The girls childlike tones carried to his ears. He paused, but only for a moment, before he shot a long arm around Crane and grabbed the paper from the girl's pocket. He burst into laughter as he pulled it away from her.

She went stalk still as a large man with a sickly white face and dirty green hair, pulled Jack from her pocket and burst into loud, annoying, laughter.

Without a second thought she threw herself at the man. Her tiny body slammed into him with enough force to make him stumble back a couple steps. His laughter grew as her small fists landed perfectly placed shots in his ribs and belly.

"Piece of Shit! Give him back!" She snarled reaching up, grabbing his bangs, and pulling his skull down to meet with her knee. She snatched her picture away from his hand as two guards tackled her to the ground.

Once she knew that Jack was safe, she completely relaxed and let the guards man handle her into a pair of hand cuffs. She giggled triumphantly. "I got my **Piiccttuurree**! Jack wasn't **huurrtt!" **She sang as ne guard hauled her t her feet. The room had fallen silent as a tall, blonde, big breasted nurse came running into the room.

"I'll take her from here. We just received an anonymous report telling us some information about her." She called grabbing Glassglow and tugging her forward.

Glassglow resisted, and turned to look the green haired man in the face. She glared as his eyes settled on her. "I don't give a fuck about how big, or insane you ma be. If you touch Jack again. I. Will. Ruin. You." She growled turning and letting the blonde cart her out of the room.


	4. Joker knows Glassglow Tells

As we all know. Loyalty is a major thing for Joker. Last chapter he was just pist because his "chick" As you put it had left him and fucked someone else. This chapter will hopefully explain just where I was coming from. Lol very good review. I love it when people ask me questions about my story! Just makes the whole thing more interesting. You know?

CH4

Joker Knows. Glassglow Tells

He felt his blood run cold as his eyes settled on the picture she had in her pocket. It was him… Well Jack. He remembered this day perfectly.

**She** had been wearing a purple, low cut, long sleeved shirt with his dark green hoodie over it… The one that still hung about her tiny frame today…

"Jack smile! I want a good picture of you!" Her innocent tones played through his skull making him wince slightly.

He had grinned at the camera, and offered her his hand "Come sit with me Ki." He had said just as she took the picture.

A small body collided with his, before he could stop himself, he burst into laughter. Small fists connected with his middle, knocking the breath out of him. "Piece of shit! Give him back!" The girls voice snarled in an earily calm manner as his hair was grabbed and his face brought down to a knee.

The picture was snatched from his grip. Two guards rushed forward and the girl was cuffed. A childlike giggle filled the air. "I got my **Piiccttuurree**! Jack wasn't **huurrtt**!" Glassglow sang as a Miss Harleen Quinzel bustled un calling something about anonomous information as she hawled the girl away.

Suddenly, she turned. Her emerald eyes met his. His blood froze in his veins. "I don't give a fuck about how big, or insane you are. If you touch Jack again. I. Will. Ruin. You." She snarled, letting Harley pull her away.

He slowly got up. The grin usually plastered to his lips, now non existant. He moved to his cell, and sat.

/

"Keiron Bell?" A new, quite young doctor, asked the girl across from him. She was Tightly secured to her chair.

Her head snapped up at the sound of her real name. "It's been awhile since anyone has called me that Mister," She gilled sweetly.

The doctor nodded. "I guessed so. Let's get straight to the point. You are very sick Miss Bell" The doctor informed.

She laughed. "Tell me something I don't know Mister! That's not news to me!" She smiled.

"You're here to get better. So if you answer all my questions, we can speed the process along. May I see your picture?" He asked opening her file.

She froze, and glared. "You won't hurt him?" She demanded. All the cuteness that had been in her voice completely gone.

He shook his head and jotted her mood swing down an a lined note pad. "I will not hurt him. I promise." He stated.

"It's in my pocket," She motioned to the pocket of her dark green sweatshirt.

The doctor quickly removed it and studied it. It was of a man. Late teen, early twenties. He was grinning at the camera, offering his has hand. His longer blonde hair was a mess, as well as the white shirt he wore. His eyes were a deep brown.

Isn't he handsome? His name is Jack." She called in a sweet, gentle tone.

He set the picture down and wrote about her attachment to it, as well as a short description of what it looked like. "He is. Where is Jack now?" He questioned, once more looking to the little girl in front of him.

Her smile fell once more. "I don't want to talk about that." She mumbled staring at the table in front of her.

"Very well." He pilled a stack of pictures and selected the first one. "Can you tell me who this is?" He questioned.

She leaned forward and studied the photo. "Yeah! That's Leila Moroni! The first one I killed!" she giggled, eyes flashing with some type of happy emotion.

"He wrote of her recognition and behavior. "Why did you kill her?" The doctor asked.

"She sat back."Because she was the wife of Leo Moronie." She shrugged with a smile. She was wondering if he was going to bring up their kids, she just couldn't let the two little boys be put in an orphanage! Killing them was the right thing to do. She had even been gentle with them.

He nodded. "Why did you feel the need to kill her? Did she do something to you personally?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nooo… I killed her because of her status as Moronis wife. She was a screamer!" She giggled tapping her fingers on the arms of her chair.

"You killed her because she was important to Leo. "He stated. It wasn't a question. Wrote that down.

She nodded. "Yeppers! I think she ** deserved ** it. She was cheating on her **husband!**" She whispered leaning forward. She glanced around like someone could over hear them.

"She deserved it because she was cheating? Why is that relevant? It is a common occurrence." He stated

She sat back with a laugh. It sounded bitter. "She wasn't _**loyal**_ to her husband. She didn't know where her loyalties lay." She snapped.

He wrote about her irritability. "Her loyalties? Where do your loyalties lie Miss Bell?" He questioned.

She perked up. "With Jack of course! I see you're a married and you are a loyal man. I like that." She smiled closing her eyes and cocking her head to the right.

He drew back. "How did you know that?" He demanded sharply.

She opened her eyes. "Your wedding ring, and the way you rub it with that smile on your face." She informed, motioning with her head to his left hand. His thumb was currently rubbing at it gently.

He gaped at her for a moment, then shook his head. He placed a second picture in front of her. This one of an older, fat man.

She glared and sat forward quickly. "That Fucker is Silvester Morro! Head of the fourth branch of the Italian Mob!" She snarled, growing furious.

He drew back, and quickly pulled the picture away. "Why do you hate him so much?" He asked, hoping to move forward quickly. He shivered as her cold green eyes settled on him.

"Because of what he did to Jack! We were loyal to him! We did everything he asked of us!" She snarled, hands straining at her restraints. "Give me Jack! Hive him back!" She hissed looking to her picture.

He was quick to place it in her right hand. Hoping that would calm her. "You know… Morro is still alive… He's scarred, but alive…" He mumbled.

"This, Is. Over! Take me back!" She screamed moving her hands quickly, trying to rip the bindings off.

The doctor rose quickly and called for an orderly. They were quick to respond. Hurrying in they gathered the struggling girl in thir grip, and toated her out.

"She is highly violent violent at the mention of Silvester Morro. It has something to do Jack. He wrote quickly.


	5. Joker diggs Glassglow suspects

Hello my lovely readers! I am terribly sorry for not posting in such a long time… I honestly don't have an excuse… I just was to lazy… BUTTT! I'M HERE NOWWW! Lol Thank you for all your reviews! This chapter is for my new Vegas friend! (Hope my Mother treats you well XD)

She was quite literally thrown into her cell. No one was in the common room anymore and all criminals were located back in there cells.

She stumbled as her knees hit the cot in front of her. She was still shaking with rage, but had calmed considerably. Picking herself up, she stumbled to her own cot and stared at Jack, he hated it whenever she got this mad, and usually ended up killing whatever it was that had upset her so. Taking multiple, long, deep breaths she calmed herself even farther.

"You…Uh… Hi**t-ah **pre**tt**y harrdd" A deep voice called. He clicked his ts and his tone was gravely.

Her head snapped up. It was the man from before. She studied his features. His hair was a disgusting washed out green, his face covered in white grease paint, around his eyes was straight black. His lips and cheeks were painted in a red morbid smile. As she looked closer she grinned.

"You have a Glasgow!" She then clicked her tongue. "Whoever did it, had _no_ idea what they were doing." She giggled, leaning back, so her back touched the wall her cot rested next to.

He glared and ran his tongue over his lips. "You…Wanna knowww… How I go**t** them?"He questioned leaning forward, Trying to intimidate her.

She giggled, and smiled. "Sure Mister! Might as well get to know each other!" She laughed like a care free child. She wasn't scared if this painted up man. Infact… She was quite interested in him. No matter how she cocked her head, or squinted her eyes… He had a familiar appearance. She was getting slightly frustrated with herself that she couldn't place him.

His glare increased, but he grinned. His scars stretching almost painfully over his teeth. "Okayyyy… When I was a Little boooyyy…. I **loved** to smile…I'd **smile** at anything. Tha**t**… Pissed off my old man… You See… My Father wasss a **drinker** and a **feind **"

He moved to continue, but the tiny girl across from him held up a small hand. "I don't want to hear a lie. Work on the speed you lick your lips… That's your tell." She informed lightly, tilting her head to the side.

Suddenly, the man burst into laughter, and Glassglow went still. Her eyes widened and her chest clenched painfully. He had a laugh Just Like Jacks… Instantly, tears filled her eyes. She was quick to wipe them away, as the man stopped. It was silent for a moment.

"So… you got a…**Man**… at home?" He questioned arching a painted brow.

She quickly shook her head. "No… I've only been with one man…" She mumbled, not liking where this conversation was going. She didn't think it was fair for him to be interested in her love life! He was Just her cell mate!... but a feeling in her stomach told her that she might just be wrong about that conclusion

"Oh **Reeaallyy**? Does thisss **guy** go**t **a name?" He pressed. Eager for her to admit her dis- loyalty to him, so he could take care of her properly… Maybe by… snapping that slim little neck of hers… A small voice in the back of his head told him that he needed to listed to her, to see if she had **truly** betrayed him, but he hadn't killed in little more than a week… He was feeling… Antsy…

"His name was Jack. I met him when I was just Seventeen…" She mummbled once more. She shifted on her cot, trying to ease the growing tightness of her shoulders, to get her hands to relax from their fisted state.

"How… _interesting_… He's dead then?" He drawled. He wanted her to tell him everything she knew about Jacks… _**his**_ disappearance. His long fingers started drumming on his knees.

At this question, she shrugged and frowned. "I don't… Know… I came home late one day… Blood was _everywhere_ … I waited for him to come back…He never did…" She stated, her hands clenching tighter.

He nodded his head rapidly, green hair flying into his face. "Wha**t **if he just left-ah? Tha**t ** ever cross your miinndd?" He questioned, voice rising in tone.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Jack said he would never leave me. He was a man of his word." She stated, hating that this man was able to make her cry. It made her feel weak…

"He wouldn't just leave you? Were you _**always **_ loyal to hiom? He questioned, a chuckle slipping out. This was the question that he had, needed to ask the little girl. If she answered incorrectly… He could say hello to another twenty years…

Her fists started to shake as she swallowed a sob. "Jack was my **everything** . Loyalty meant a lot to him… There _was _and _is_ no one else that I was ever** truly** loyal to. Only Jack. "She called, refusing to let this man see her tears. Jack had taught her better than to be some whiney little brat.

He want still as her words sunk into his head. He could tell she was trying her maddest not to cry. She had learned well… Now… his last question that needed to be answered. "Do you loovveee him still?" He questioned in a high pitched tone.

She dug her nails into her palms and focused on the sting of pain the action caused. Swallowing her sob she nodded. Her fists found their way to her eyes before she could stop them,she rubbed at her eyes forcefully. "I love Jack with every fiber of my body. I do everything that used to make him happy. He always said he loved my smile… my laugh." She choked out. Her voice strained and tight. Nothing like her normal tone.

"I killed all of them. I got back at what they did to My Jack! They are all dead!" She snapped. Her breathing became labored and her chest felt heavy.

It was quiet for a long while. "What does this city call you agaaiinnn?" The man drawled, carrying out his tone in an annoying manner.

She dropped her hands to her lap and stared at the man. Her eyes wet and wide with unshed tears. "Glassglow." She sniffled, trying to keep her voice even but failing near the end.

He studied her for a moment. "Joker." He stated after a moment, quickly followed by a small bubble of laughter. Like he should have to introduce himself!

She nodded slightly. "Nice to meet you Mister Joker. I've heard of you." Calming herself and smiling slightly.

"I've heard of **you**… Took out an entire branch of the mob… And all by yourself…" He stated, voice once more returning to it gravely tone.

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! (Name where its from and I'mm mention you in my next up dateeee!) Jokers suck a tricky little shit ain't he? Diggin information out of Poor Glassglow like that… I LOVE ITTT! Okay! FOR SURE next chapter will be mostly in Jokers POV. I'm kinda depressed my work of art here only has SEVEN reviews! Oh well. I know who my loyal readers are. ChidorixCixBritannia Looking at you!

Oh…and by the way… Harly is going to make an appearance next chapter aswell! Juusssttt thought I should tell you all


	6. Jokers Escape Glassglows denial

Again… Laziness is the reason for my late updates. I have no idea why I refuse to update. I just do! I need someone to push me to update sooner lol. As promised, a Joker POV chapter. I think I may make this one longer… but probably not XD

He studied her as she still proclaimed her love for Jack. He felt… Angery at himself for making her cry. That **disgusted **him. He was no longer some pussy little boy. He was _The Joker_. But… for the first time… in a _long_ time. Two **long** years infact… He wanted to comfort someone.

She was just as he remembered, maybe a little less sane… as well as a little less trusting… but that was to be expected though… Wasn't it?

She was calming, so he asked her some inane question that didn't require much thought. He had yet to decide on what to do. He was planning on etting out of here in a day or two. Would he ask her to come? Tell her that he was Jack, and hope she wouldn't beat the hell out of him, for not coming to get her sooner?

Or would he leaver her here? She may expect them to settle down once more, and start a life together. He couldn't have **that**… at least not **yet** any way. But he knew she wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't force him to stay by her side. She wasn't like that. She stood by his decision fully, and whole heartedly. That was her way.

As they spoke of the pretty little status she had earned, he decided He was idiotic for even contemplating leaving her. Even if he didn't tell her _just_ who he was, and if she were toi never find out that he was "her Jack", she would be a clean, clever, little killer.

Could he honestly lie to her like that though? She always knew when he was lying. She had just proven her point earlier, calling him out then helping him… Just like she used to…

It was silent for a long while, and they were just stairing at eachother. Both trying to figure the outher out. "I'm leaving in a couple days." He rasped, as a guard strolled past the glass wall that revealed their cell to the large common room.

He nearly chuckled as her eyes went wide and flashed ablout. "What do you _mean_ **leaving**?!" She whispered back, leaning forward.

His eyes flashed to her shoulder, as the much to large shirt she wore, slid away to reveal it. He grit his teeth as he recognized the scar he saw there. He had some himself. She had been shot…

"I **mean-ah, **a couple of myyy… **palls** are comin' to ge**t-ah **meee… **aanndd**… you're comin' with me." He stated with a wide grin.

She frowned "I don't… Need to leave… I killed everyone…" She trailed off as her mind brough back her conversating with that doctor man… Well… not** everyone**... but… she was… tired… maybe staying here for a few days… or even weeks would be good for her…

He felt a brow raise. "You don't **need toooo**. Buut… don't you **want** to? He questioned, seeing her the gears in her head were turning. She was thinking of something… he just wasn't sure what, with that glazed over look on her face.

She shrugged, making her decision. Pulling the blanket of her cot over her legs, she huffed a breath. "I don't know… Honestly I never really thought about what I would do after I killed them all… It's not very important anyway. I don't really have a place to go to." She stated,. Her smile reaturning.

It was best if she waited a while… Morro was in hiding. She knew it to her very soul, so why not kick back and relax a little while she was here and wait for the Fuck to come out? She knew Morro would come back out of hiding. He wasn't the brightest of men, and he craved attention like none she had ever seen. It disgusted her.

He glared, and then a thought came to him. He broke into a large grin. "What **iffff** Ja-ck is still alive? You said you didn't know if he was **killeedd** or no**t-ah**. What if he is out there **loooking** for **you**?" He questioned in a low, deep tone. He was hoping to get a rise out of her.

She shook her head, smiling in a wistful way. "If My Jack were still alive… He would have come to get me. Even if… Even if I made him angry." She stated taking out her picture and looking over it lovingly.

It fell into silence once more. He was stairing as she curled on her side, and fell into a fitful sleep. What to do? What to do? He just found his Achilles tendon once more. His weakness was the small woman aross from him.

Ther=e was no way, that he was going to leave her here. Crane was already talking about how "Lovely" her screams would be. Suddenly, the glass door slid open and in flounced Harleen. She carried two trays of food, and a sluty smile on her lips.

"Good aftanoon, Mista J! I brought ya some chickin today!" She called in her highly annoying voice.

His eyes flashed to a still sleeping Glassglow, then grinned at Harley. "Hey there Doll face! You bring me any news?" He questioned taking the trays of her her hands and setting them on the floor next to his cot.

Harleen nodded quickly. "They said the only time they can do it is tonight. So bne ready." She stated with a giggle.

He nodded. Okay, he was leaving didn't worry about Harley messing anything up, she was to… stupid… to understand what he and his goons were talking about. She was just a messenger.

"Tell them I'm… Bringing my _squeeze_…" He drawled in a gravely tone.

She nodded blushing, as she turned away. The door slid closed behind her.

He looked over Glassglow. If he could just get her to hold still and be quiet, things would go much more smoothly.

He thought back. If she ever ate a large amount, she would always, **always**, sleep it off. A grin stretched his scars, as he picked up the trays and scooped all of the contents onto one. He set his aside and woke GlassGlow. "Foods here." He stated, nudging her back with the edge of the tray. She groaned and rolled. He had to fight laughter as she wordlessly began to eat. She had to have been starving, the way she scarfed down her food

There ya go! A joker chapter as promised. I feel like this one is longer than the other but I could be wrong. Haven't written in a while. To all the Harley lovers… you probably SHOULDN'T read this story… I LOVE Harley, but in this story… she's a CUNT. Later on, she is the cause of a HUGE episode.

Review please. I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER WITHOUT MORE REVIEWS. How the hell do you all expect me to keep this thing going if I have absolutely NO fucking encouragement? It honestly ticks me off. Plus I'm really grumpy tonight. Didn't get much sleep last night. I'm dead Serious. I don't NEED to post this. I have a close group of friends who I read it to and they love is, that is enough for me. I am doing this because my friend suggested it and now I am starting to regret it… I'm worried that since there are no reviews, no one enjoys this story.


	7. Jokers escape Glassglows kidnap

I was… a little… grumpy last night. For that I am sorry. But now I've updated so I hope that this is enough.

Now that she was full, she was dead tired. She couldn't believe how good the food was! Chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy! It was amazing. She had set the tray down, and was now curled on her side. What time was it? There were no windows in the entire place, so telling if it were night or day was impossible.

That made her uneasy, but as she was staring at the wall, the lights in the common room dimed. Shadows were thrown in every direction. She shook her head as she nuzzled into her cot, pulling her blanket tighter about her chin. She had always had an irrational fear of the dark. Since she had grown older she had learned to… somewhat swallow her fear.

Breathing picked up behind her, and after a few tense moments, she relaxed fully and let her eyes drift closed. The food in her belly warmed her, and she slowly fell asleep.

Six large, heavily armed men snuck through the near silent halls of Arkham Asylum. "You sure this is the right way? Boss is gonna be pist if we get caught." A man, with a frowing clown mask stated as they turned into a hall.

"Yeah, yeah. Boss is right in here. Who do you think he's bringing with him?" Another, this man wearing a grinning clown mask, questioned. The six entered a glass walled room, and they all nearly sighed with relief. There were small plaques above each panel of glass, naming who resided inside.

The six split up, to search each room. "Scarecrow and Riddler." One read aloud.

"Killer Crock, and Bane." Another stated reading the plaque above the door.

"Joker and Glassglow. Found them. Get over here and set up those explosives." The man with the frouning clown mask commanded

Quickly, everything was set up. One knocked on the glass till someone inside roused. The man gave a thumbs up, then quickly moved away from the glass.

A heavy body slammed into her as something exploded around her. Ringing filled her ears as someone, the body that had woken her, gather her in her blanket, and lifted her. Whoever it was, was carrying her as if she were in a knapsack. Shocked, and her head still throbbing, she didn't struggle.

Fear thundered through her chest as she scrabbled about for Jack. Jack had to be okay! He couldn't be hurt! She cried out with joy as her hands clutched Jack, whom was perfectly okay.

Noises became noticeable. Someone was laughing loudly, and many voices called to each other. Whoever was carrying her, began to run, jostling her about. She clutched at her blanket, and her head throbbed with every step her captor took. She was beginning to feel sick.

A door was kicked open and cold air slammed into her body, making her gasp. "Let's get going!" Someone yelled, as the noise of a car door opening, reached her ears. She was slung around, and slammed into someone's lap. A door closing harshly next to her.

"Hurry up! Let's get out of here! A familiar voice played at her ears. She was pist before she could register the name. With a cry, she began to thrash about. Tiny claws clawing at her blanket. Thrashing around, growling and snarling like a trapped animal.

Okay. Not as long, but I'll update soon. I'm so tired. I've been have some nightmares lately… and they are kicking my ass. My body is craving sleep, but it refuses to go to sleep. I'm just not up to doing anything at the moment. Sorry. I'll try again tomorrow


	8. Jokers Deal Glassglows Acceptance

They were inside somewhere… she along with her blanket, still in knapsack form, were set on an extremely cold floor. "You. Come take this." The same voice from before commanded, as she continued to thrash about.

Suddenly the edges of her blanket were released, and the tiny girl inside, flew out. One man, the one who was about to take the the edges of her blanket into his hand, was to near the irate girl. A tiny body attached itself to the much larger man. After a few moments, screams of pain filled the air.

"You bastard! You almost hurt Jack!" Her childlike scream echoed around the large room. Another man took a few steps forward. A grin stretching his features. He ran a hand through his green locks. "Ki, calm down." He called in a commanding tone.

"Ki, calm down." A voice called, making her freeze. Ki? She released the man from her grasp, withdrawing her fingers from the slightly bloddied corners of his mouth, through the mask he wore. She fell to the ground as the man shoved her away, and landed straight on her ass. Her eyes settled on her Cell mate.

A couple things clicked into place. He hadn't just left her there, like she had **wanted**. No, _instead_ he had drug her along with him. "What did you just call me?" She questioned, innocence once more filling her tones as she curled her arms around her middle.

Joker grinned, and strode towards her. "I have **no** _idea_ what you're talking about, buuuttt… Since you're hereeee…" He drawled, coming to a stop next to her.

She arched a brow at him, and stood. Completely at ease and not a bit antimidated, "Look Mister. I don't know what you were thinking, but I have a head ache, my ears hurt, and I want to go to bed." She snapped, getting up and moving past him to snatch her blanket from the floor.

He laughed in a highly annoying manner as he slipped an arm around her shoulder and bent at the waist to even out their heights. "Imagine… Gotham at its **knees**. Use. Of. S" He growled, waving a hand in front of them in a mystical manner.

"How exactly would we bring Gotham to it knees? And keep your hands to yourself." She hissed, growing irritated. She didn't like it that Joker had not listened to her, she wasn't used to people not listenting to her. She also didn't like the way his touching her made her feel… She felt… better with his arm about her shoulder, and it disgusted her.

He tightened his arm around her once more, and chuckled deep in his throat, the sound echoing about the massive room they stood in. "We work **togetherrr**... You seem to knoooww… Your way aroun**d-ah**… I could useee **that-ah**"" He drew out his words.

She was quiet. She knew that even if she **didn't** want to work with this guy… She would end up doing it anyway. He was… Too much… Too much like Jack… Her head gave a powerful throb. Bringing her hands up, she rubbed at her temples, trying to ease the Pressure. "Fuck… Fine, fine. I'll work with you. Let me go to sleep." She hissed through clenched teeth.

He pulled his arm from around her shoulder, and grinned widely. "Okay! You!" He pointed to a smaller, skinny man without a mask on. The man had been trying to skirt about the ware house unspotted. The man flinched, and Joker took that as his acknowledgement "Take her to bed!" He commanded pointing to a very tired, very irritated Glassglow.

The man was quick to follow orders, and motioned for Glassglow to follow him. Slowly she did. She couldn't say that she was _mad_ at Jack. No, she was merely irritated with the seemingly familiar man. Her mind kept pointing to one solid solution to Jokers likeness to Jack, and she absolutely refused to accept it.

She may have been crazy, Insane even. But she was **not** stupid. Jack was dead, and she only hurt herself by keeping up this idotic hope for him to come back to her. It was one thing to swear revenge, an entire another to think that her Love was still alive.

It had gotten better though, the pain in her chest, the heavy feeling in her gut. Just after Jack Had died, She had gone through a stint of time when he would talk to her. Tell her that he blamed her for his death, and scorn her for her inability to find his body. Tell her that she was worthless and she should try harder to make it up to him. Confirm all of the thought that had swum in the back of her mind since she had ever met her.

Now, it was only when she fucked up, that Jack ever spoke to her. Snarling horrid things in her ear and saying that she was so close to pleasing him, she just had to try a little bit harder. Even though, whenever Jack would talk to her, he would say such mean things… She strived harder to please him to make him proud of her. Even though he was oh so mean after his death… She still loved him.

After all, it was her fault for araiving home late, and not being there to help Jack. They were partners, and she had let her partner die… And she hand't even been able to **FIND** him! Without thinking, she shot out a hand and it connected fully with the concrete wall beside her. Her other hand fisting into her blanket as her teeth gnashed together. All her fault! She should been able to handle this! But no!

That Fucker Morro just **had** to live! Couldn't just die like the Bastard was supposed to! She should have Gutted the prick! But **nooo**! She had to torture him! She couldn't have waited till she was **sure** he was dead!

Slowly she lowered her hand to her side and trailed after the now frozen man before her. He had stopped a few feet, after he realized the small woman behind him had frozen and was panting heavily, a look that could kill on her childlike face.

Glassglow Glared at him, and motioned for him to move. He quickly did. That was how she liked it. People jumping to fill her order. People being _scared_ of her. Speaking of Filling orders… Perhaps it was time that she dropped in on her… people… They were bound to miss her, and she would be lying if she said that she didn't miss them.

She was lead to a dimly lit room, that had a dingy mattress laying on the floor. The room was lit by a single bare light bulb, hanging on a fraying, yellowed string. She paused at the sight, and stared. The way the light shined over the string above it was… interesting…

The frayed strings shined in the light like spider webs… She like to look at things like that… Things that other people deemed odd to look at. She didn't mind though… If **she ** liked it, then what did it matter? The man behind her cleared his throat.

"Uh… This i-is the on… only bed…" She stuttered out, fear making his body shake. This little girl had just attacked one of **Jokers** men, and hadn't even bothered to worry about it. She had let Joker close to her, and she did **not** cower from him in fear. He looked her over for a moment and his eyes settled on her bleeding knuckles.

He wasn't even sure if she **knew** she was bleeding! This little girl… for that is surly what she had to be, was _insane_. She didn't look to be any older than fifteen, and yet, she had stood next to Joker, with her head held tall, and not even a shadow of fear to her countenance.

A grin suddenly broke out on her child like face, and the man wanted to turn and run. Her Green eyes were wide and they were so suddenly filled with such an insane look that he was at a loss for words. His entire body went tense as she cocked her head to the side, a small giggle falling from her lips and making the hair on the back of his neck stand.

"You know Mister? It would be best if you didn't show me how scared you are of me…" She called in a high pitched, giddy tone that did not fit the look on her face. The look on her face showed… just how crazy she was… Her tone sounded like a cute little girls, simply telling him what her favorite food was.

"It makes me… Happy to see how _scared _of me people are." She giggled once more.

The man turned on his heel and nearly ran from her. She hed her grin for a moment then quickly lost it. She was dead tired, and She didn't want to think of Jack right now. It made her stomach hurt. With a loud sigh, she fell on the bed, and passed out.

Welp, here's the latest chapter! I dedicate this Chapter To my very good Friend Amy! Without her, most of the coming chapters would not exist! Please, you guys… I'm now begging you… Please review… I think the reason for such late updates is because of the tiny amount of reviews… Uughh… This shit sucks… I feel like shit, my story is starting to go down the drains… I'm starting to have such bad writers block… I'm honestly worried… Please Review. Please.


	9. Jokers suit Glassglows jumpsuit

She woke slowly with a groan. The scent of something, or about to be so, hung thick on the stagnant air. Opening her eyes, she was met with a bare concrete all. The once whit pain on it chipped and peeling. A darkened brown substance was spattered on its chipped surface here and there.

Her brows knit together, as she exhaled harshly through her nose. Realization hit her then, memories flooding to the forefront of her mind. Joker had broker her out of Arkham yesterday. She was in his ware house.

Without even looking, she knew the room held nothing but the bed she slept on, and herself. The way her movements echoed alerted her to that much anyway. She had slept in quite a few ware houses, and she was somewhat contented that she was in a somewhat recognized enjoyment.

From the smell of it, she was located in an old meat hold. One of the many smaller rooms that every ware house held. "Eww… she mumbled, clutching Jack o her chest. This room had no windows, so she was unsure of what the time was, but a dim, light shined from beneath the door.

She had not dared to shut her light off last night. The dark of this room would have killed her. The bare light bulb above her, shined its yellow light. The shade made it hard o see, but she could plainly tell, there was light from the hall outside.

The door, of course, sat closed, and to her left. Standing, she quickly left the rancid scented room. The Hall way outside was much better lit, and smelled three hundred times better. Her bared, slightly dirt feet, slapped against the freezing concrete floors as she slowly made her way about the ware house. She was confident in her direction, every ware house had nearly the same layout. The only differences between them an extra room, or a large store hold.

As she moved, Jack safely in her pocket, she became aware of the hum of many voices. Lots of them were coming from a room in front of her. She did the only sensible thing she could think of. She followed them. Maybe they had some water. She was thirsty as hell.

After passing a few more, empty, darkened rooms, she turned, and paused for a moment at the sight before her. The small room was filled to the brim with very large, very boisterous men. Some of them were wearing cheap looking clown masks. Their faces ranging from wide grins, to deep un realistic frowns. The ones who weren't wearing clown masks, seemed to have them all nearby. Stuffed into pockets, or sitting within reach.

Her eye scammed the room. Twenty men were inside, along with a dingy brown couch that was overrun with bodies, two disgustingly filthy arm chairs, that were being fought over, and a tiny color television. She could see two men wresting for a decrepit remote on the couch.

She giggled lightly, and bounced her way inside. One man, without a clown mask on, had a water bottle at his feet. Without a second though, she scooped it up, opened it, and had it to her lips. She was already out of the room before anyone said a word.

As soon as she had entered, the crowded, slightly stuffy room, it had fallen silent. Even the Television seemed frightened to make a sound as its speakers faded out. Now that she was leaving, a few younger men scrambled after her.

They had just been recruited this morning you see, and were completely UN aware of last night's goings on. All they knew was that they were unsure of how the girl managed to get into the ware house undetected. But she was to damn innocent looking to let Joker take care of… Even if they were now working for one of the most feared men in Gotham, the still had hearts.

Glassglow ignored their scrambling, and turned back down the hall she had earlier been traveling. She wanted to seek out her Cellmate, and question him on her exact purpose. There was no point in dealing with over excited boys.

"Hey! How did you get in here?!" One man, the oldest of the ground of five men, called catching her shoulder. He may have been the oldest, but he was still only twenty one.

Glassglow turned and, moved from the boys grip. She showed him her best smile. "Well…" She sucked in a marge breath. "I was put in Arkham the other day, and I was celled with The Joker, so he told me that he was leaving, and _then_ I told him that I didn't want t go. So I ate, thn fell asleep, the net thing I know, something is exploading, and I'm being carried around in my blanket. **Then** I found out it was Joker who was doing all tha, so I agreed to join him. Then I went to bed. I womke up, and now I'm here." She finished breathing heavily, and taking long sips of the stolen water bottle.

All the men were silent or two. "She was in Arkham… With the Boss?" A young seventeen year old boy questioned scratching at the back of his longer black hair.

"Yeppers! I'm Glassglow!" She giggled sweetly, her tone one of complete, and utter innocence. She held out her hand to none in particular.

"Oh shit! _The_ Glassglow!? I've followed our kills for a while now!" A tall, lanky, eighteen year old boy called stepping forward, and breaking away from his silent comrades. Hi red hair was cropped short.

Glassglow squealed. "Oh! I always love meeting a fan! Don't Sam Lincolns death was bloody as hell?! I didn't think such a small man could bleed so much!" She squealed, like an excited school girl, her hands waving about quickly in front of her.

It was then that Joker decided to show his painted face. He was back in his suit and he was feeling good. Now all that was left to do, was to get Ki to trust him once more. He had yet to decide if he was going to tell her just _who_ he was, but he knew she wasn't stupid.

She would figure him out sooner or later, and Joker wasn't too sure if he wanted to see what she would become if she realized he had to openly lied to her. That would drive her over an edge she was already teetering on.

With a grin, he stepped from his place in the shadows, and slid an arm about her shoulder. He felt her tense as he pulled her into his side. "Let'sss… introduce you to _all_ the... uh… _guyyss_." He drawled, moving forward, through the group of now pail faced boys, and back to what he liked to call the lackey lair.

He made sure to keep his strides long, so she would stumble. Glassglow nearly startled him when her tiny hands clutched at his lapel. She has lost her footing completely, and grabbed whatever she could to right herself.

He shook of his surprise, and turned into the Lackey lair. The room fell deathly silent at The Jokers entrance. Joker released Glassglow in an instant, and to his mild displeasure, she did not stumble away from him. She just took a couple steps back.

"Uh… He Boss… Who's the chick?" An older man, that Joker enjoyed calling Phil, questioned. His dark muddy eyes roving over Glassglows form.

"This Is Glassglow… She has _soo_… **Generously** decided that she is going to join our… **Org-an-iz-ationnn" **He stated in a high pitched tone, as he waved his purple gloved hands about.

"_The_ Glassglow? I didn't think that you were **really** this _small_!" A very short man, who had a wonderful skill of cleaning up blood, sated with a grin. His name was Vick, and he was the oldest to ever work with Joker, nearly in his forties.

Glassglow giggled. "Yeppers! Now, it has been_ very_ nice to meet you all, buuuut… I want out f these ugly clothes, and I have a few… _People_ I need to look for!" She laugh, her childlike voice nearly soothing the men in the room. That was not her intention, she was just too busy thinking about what that Doctor at Arkham had informed her of.

That Fucker Morro… He was probably off hiding. The news of her and Jokers escape was bound to be all over the Television now. She would have to go get some information. No doubt, the fat ass Mob boss had sent out hundreds of false address as to where his location would be…

"You heard her!" **Hop-ah**._ To. It_." Joker growled, his voice low, and deep.

I HAVE REATURNED! I'm going to let you know now, that she will not be going after Morro any time soon. There will be new character intros coming up, and Morro has currently taken the backburner. Please Review you guys. Tell your friends about this story, your uncles! Aunts! Creepy neighbors who may be stalking you! XD Let's get the word out!


End file.
